<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buir'ika by robinasnyder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185678">Buir'ika</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder'>robinasnyder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, M/M, Princess Din, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, outside perspective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boba Fett, ruler of Tatooine lets his princess take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Boba Fett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buir'ika</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tatooine was something of a place of infamy. There wasn’t much there but sand and desperation. No Core World mercantile guild could eek out a single scrap of useful product anywhere from the planet. It had nothing to offer that anyone with “legitimate” credits who would come in, commandeer trade and steal from the population. The people of Tatooine had never been in threat of the yoke of the slavery of large industry, but the fact that it lacked the resources to draw the ideas of the wealthy elite meant it was perfect for less savory elements. Despite Hutts not being naturally inclined to dry, hot climates, Jabba (and before him Gardulla) had built up a large empire. Tatooine was the throne of the largest criminal enterprise in the Galaxy for over a century. Its citizens existed there, both protected by and terrorized by the scum of the universe. </p>
<p>When the Empire fell, it was a footnote, really. Jabba’s murder had been far more noteworthy, though even that barely made a dent as Bib Fortuna, slimy, useless, spineless Bib Fortuna managed to slip himself onto Jabba’s throne. The criminal enterprises of the Hutts continued on with almost no blips. This had more to do with the Empire’s fall and the New Republic’s general disarray than Bib Fortuna actually being able to lead worth a damn. The systems were in place and he was there and for about five years he got fat and happy until someone came and shot him in the face. </p>
<p>That brought Tatooine Boba Fett, famed bounty hunter, powerful Mandalorian and perhaps the most hands-on ruler Tatooine an the once-Hutt, now Fett Cartel had ever seen. When Jabba was alive, he was kept safe by a combination of Hutts just being hard to kill and having so much control and dirt on everyone that no one could touch him. Boba controlled by violence. Personal violence he himself committed. He purged anyone who turned on him with little care. If assassins came for his throne, he killed them himself. He was merciless, precise and exacting. He didn’t need anyone to protect him. </p>
<p>But that didn’t mean that he didn’t have protection. </p>
<p>Fennec Shand was his right hand. She was his enforcer, the woman who proclaimed the laws and shot anyone who got in her way. There were rumors about her having affairs with a couple of Mandalorian warriors, and rumors about her having an affair with a New Republic Marshall, or the number of Twilek women who joined the guard after Fennec had freed them from slavery. Her troops were as vicious as she was, all the more ready to tear apart anyone who approached them, or their freed but non-fighter sisters. If Shand looked at you the wrong way, you would be dead, either by her hand, or troops, or perhaps Fett himself. </p>
<p>Then there was the other guard. He was a Mandalorian, draped in shiny Beskar, a little taller than Fett, but not as bulky. He fought with his whole body and could kill without a thought. He barely spoke, never removed his helmet, and was never seen to eat, drink or sleep. People thought perhaps he was a droid since nothing about him seemed to be flesh and blood. There were rumors about him. Apparently the Tuskens would fight for him. There were rumors that he’d killed a Krayt Dragon. Worse, when someone tremulously asked one day if he had, he spoke two of the only words he’d ever spoken: “I did”.</p>
<p>No one wanted to cross this particular, nameless Mando. </p>
<p>The last member of Fett’s inner circle was perhaps the oddest of them. When he’d taken power, Fett had freed all of the slaves in Jabba’s palace, and practically purged the whole planet of the practice in a matter of months. It had earned him many a loyal soldier, which just cemented his control. But despite him murdering people for less, he himself owned a slave. </p>
<p>He was known only as Princess. Fett kept him chained to his throne, wearing a collar and chain made of Beskar. The Palace on Tatooine was no longer a pleasure garden for visitors. The only pretty sight was Princess, and anyone who tried to touch him received a swift death. </p>
<p>Princess was a fairly fit man. He was muscular, but still with the softness that came with someone who ate regularly and could probably fight hard. Of course, Fett wouldn’t want anyone weak. He’d want someone he probably dominated himself. But Princess, despite clearly being strong, looked so soft. Fett dressed him in soft lingerie. He often wore pretty, lacy pink one pieces with semi-sheer pink baby doll dresses over top. When Princess knelt at Fett’s feet, his thighs were covered, and he wore actual stockings as well. </p>
<p>Princess had deeply sad brown eyes, large with long lashed, pretty brown curls and a well-trimmed moustache. When he was walking around, not tied to the throne, he looked lost, but when knelt at Fett’s feet, he looked like there was nowhere else he belonged. </p>
<p>Fett had finished up business for the day. So far, no one had managed to piss him off enough to earn a death sentence. He pulled off his helmet, letting Shand drop a drink into his hand. </p>
<p>“Princess,” he called, his voice almost gentle in a way it never was for anyone else. Princess, who had knelt at his feet below the throne the whole day, barely moving at all, suddenly turned to regard his Master. </p>
<p>“Buir’ika,” Princess murmured. </p>
<p>“Come here, Princess,” Fett said, patting his thigh. </p>
<p>Princess gave a shy smile and crawled up onto the throne. He climbed into Fett’s lap and wrapped his arms around him neck. Fett laid a gloved hand on his cheek and guided him into a kiss. Princess, as always, devoured Fett’s mouth like it was a feast. He sat straddling one of Fett’s legs, his ass perked up for anyone to see. Enough of the regulars were smart enough to keep their eyes averted. </p>
<p>Fett’s hand grabbed Princess’s ass, giving a good squeeze. Princess let out a breathy moan and then dove back into the kiss like there was nothing else he wanted more. Fett’s face was a mess of scar tissue and healed burns. Many of them found it unpleasant, but Princess always looked at Fett like he was the most handsome thing in the galaxy. Which, considering Fett had to keep him alive for a reason, they all assumed that whatever the reason it was enough to make Princess be able to fake looks like that really well. </p>
<p>“Buir’ika, may I?” Princess asked in a quiet voice. Behind them, Shand snorted quietly and sipped her drink. Her arm went around Rai’Rai, one of Shand’s captains, a pretty green Twilek who’d ripped a former owner’s throat out with her teeth. </p>
<p>“You may,” Fett said. </p>
<p>Princess gave a smile and slid down off Fett’s lap and between his legs. There was a light flip of fabric and Princess slipped underneath Fett’s skirt. Fett tipped his head back, letting out a short hum. Princess didn’t entirely disappear under the skirt, his legs stuck out as he knelt on the floor. Fett let out another short, pleased noise before lifting the skirt, bringing it back over Princess so he could see him. </p>
<p>Apparently, the King of the Underworld wanted to give a show. </p>
<p>Princess made a noise, something between a hum and a gasp. He ran his tongue up Fett’s cock with practiced ease before wrapping his mouth around the end, gliding down all the way down to the shaft. He wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. </p>
<p>“Yes, Princess, just like that,” Fett murmured. He grabbed his glove with his teeth, pulling it off, letting it drop on the arm of his throne. His bare fingers tangled in Princess’s hair, tugging firmly. </p>
<p>Princess made a very clear, happy groan. His attentions only became more pointed. More to the point, Fett’s attention became entirely focused on Princess. The regulars tensed, doing their best to not pay too much attention. They hoped the music would cover enough and that no one would catch Fett’s attention now. There was nothing more dangerous than getting between Fett and Princess, except perhaps approaching Fett when his Mandalorian bodyguard was around. </p>
<p>Princess let out a loud groan and a lot of the patrons shivered. He’d begun to grind his hips against Fet’’s leg, his pert ass peaking out from the lacy baby doll as he moved. Fett himself let out a deep, breathy moan, followed by a chuckle. </p>
<p>“There, Princess. Just like that.” His voice was soft and fond. He was soft only for Princess and given how hard and large Fett’s cock looked when anyone caught a glimpse of it, it seemed that softness came at a high price. </p>
<p>Princess groaned something around Fett’s cock, his brown eyes wide and needy. The slurping sounds he was making were obscene. The whole thing was obscene, really, but all of them had seen horrible things with Jabba. Really, Princess was gorgeous and never seemed hurt or injured, only entirely devoted to Fett’s cock.</p>
<p>Fett always got quiet before he came. His hand tightened harder in Princess’s hair, controlling the motion of his head, fucking his mouth. Princess loosened his jaw, allowing Fett total control, though he continued to grind against Fett’s leg, riding his foot like a pro. </p>
<p>Fett came with a cut off gasp and the regulars got to watch Princess’s throat swallow down his cum while Fett leaned back in his throne. Princess’s hips stilled as well, though a few of them caught a look at the way Princess’s cock strained in his lacy one piece, and the way it was stained with precum. </p>
<p>“Buir’ika, please?” Princess whispered. </p>
<p>It seemed like even the music stopped. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting for what would happen next. Princess peered up at Fett, who’s cock was resting flaccid and girthy against his own leg. His fingers were still tightly tangled in brown curls. His eyes, always cold and full of violence were impassive as he gazed down at Princess. </p>
<p>“Stand,” he ordered. He picked his glove off the arm of his throne and dropped it inside his helmet, which he tucked under his arm. Princess quickly scrambled up with a whine. </p>
<p>Princess stood at the side, almost vibrating with need, visibly hard and struggling to stay still while Fett pushed himself up and unlocked the beskar chain from the base of the throne. Everyone stayed perfectly still while Fett guided Princess out, back to the King’s bedroom. Princess trailed after Fett with a dreamy smile on his lips. Sometimes people wondered if Fett drugged him, but no one was stupid enough to ask out loud.</p>
<p>Once the King of the Underworld and Princess walked out to the back hall and the door swished after them, the regulars let out a sigh of relief and went back to their drinks. Shand just smirked and gave Rai’Rai a kiss. </p><hr/>
<p>“Do you know how good you look, Princess?” Boba whispered, shoving Din down against the bed as room as he physically could. </p>
<p>“Buir’ika,” Din whined out, stretching out languidly against the silky sheets. Boba ran a hand up his stomach, watching his muscles move under pink lace. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Princess, you did so well,” Boba said. “Everyone wants you when they see you.” </p>
<p>“I only want you to want me,” Din said, his voice shy, though his gaze certainly wasn’t. When he’d begun this play, Din had been needy to suffer and humiliate himself. He’d wanted to break himself down. Boba never would allow that without being in control of what happened. </p>
<p>Now, Din sat beautifully at his feet, able to let go of himself as Din the Mandalorian, Din the father without a child, Din the rightful but reluctant ruler of Mandalore. When Din sat at his feet, he was Princess, and Boba was his Buir’ika. </p>
<p>“Don’t be coy, my Princess. You like knowing how they look at you. You like knowing they’re seeing every inch of you, but that they have no idea who or what you are,” Boba reminded him. He skimmed his hand over Din’s cock, barely touching him at all. Din rewarded him with a needy whine. </p>
<p>“Yes, Buir’ika,” Din said, letting his eyes fall closed. Before, he may had denied it, but not anymore. </p>
<p>“You like knowing when you stand before them in your armor tomorrow that they have no idea who you really are. You like that your skin is as much your disguise as your armor. They’re aware of you, but you’re anonymous. They see you, but they don’t see you at all, do they?” </p>
<p>Boba pushed the baby doll up, but only to tug on the straps of the one piece. Din rolled his shoulders and hips, helping Boba remove the piece, leaving the sheer lace of the baby doll to barely cover him. </p>
<p>“Yes, Buir’ika,” Din murmured. “But I like being with you, more.” </p>
<p>“Yes, you do,” Boba said. He knew the soft look he was giving his boy made him look like a sap, but he felt no shame in it. Din was beautiful, a fine warrior and a kindhearted man. He gave himself to Boba without question or fear. It was humbling. Boba made certain to return trust in kind. </p>
<p>“Did I do good?” Din asked. </p>
<p>“You were perfect tonight, Princess,” Boba said. He wrapped his hand around Din’s cock, making Din hiss and tip his head back. “You have no idea how beautiful you are like this.” </p>
<p>“You tell me this all the time.” </p>
<p>“And yet you still don’t know,” Boba said fondly. He wrapped his mouth around the head of Din’s cock. Din bucked his hips up, which Boba was prepared for. Din did this so often that Boba just kept his jaw lax and allowed Din to fuck up into his mouth. </p>
<p>“Buir’ika,” Din whined. He was so turned on. He wouldn’t last long, but Boba didn’t want him too. They had an early morning, after all. </p>
<p>Boba didn’t try to tease him. He bobbed his head on Din’s cock, stroking the base in tandem. Din babbled happily, constant whispers of “Buir’ika” and “please”. </p>
<p>“Buir’ika, can I cum, please?” Din suddenly shouted, his body tensing, his toes curling. Boba tapped his assent on his thigh. Din came, all his breath punching out of him, and collapsed onto the bed. Boba cleaned him up with his tongue. </p>
<p>Din laid still while Boba moved around the room, undressing and putting his armor away. When he finished undressing, he turned to the bed and found his lover laying on the pillows, watching him with tender desire. </p>
<p>Boba’s body was covered in scars from his life and surviving the Sarlaac. He no longer saw his father when he looked at himself in the mirror. His body had gotten bulkier with his strength which led to less speed (though he was still damn fast). He wouldn’t really call himself a pretty sight anymore. But Din, pretty Din, his little princess, laid in their bed and stared at him like he was the finest treasure in all the galaxy. </p>
<p>“Hello, Princess,” Boba said fondly. </p>
<p>“Hi,” Din said shyly. </p>
<p>“Like what you see?” Boba asked, his voice teasing. </p>
<p>“Desperately,” Din admitted before hiding his face in the pillows. </p>
<p>Boba chuckled and climbed into the bed. He laid down half over Din, drawing him into a few warm kisses. Din responded in kind, as tender as a man could be. When they broke apart they were nose to nose, looking each other in the eyes with wonder and longing. </p>
<p>“We need to sleep, Love,” Boba said. “Love” as a nickname was as close as Boba could come to admitting how much he cared for Din. It was lighter, like he could back out of the affair they’d only been indulging in for a few months and not lose his heart. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Din agree. He moved his head enough to kiss the end of Boba’s nose. “Will you hold me, Boba?” </p>
<p>Boba rolled them so Din could lay against his chest and wrapped his arms securely around him. “Sleep well, Princess. I’ll be right here when you wake.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Din murmured, his voice sleepy. He pulled the blankets around them both and the pair of them settled in for a good night’s sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was due to discussions on the <a href="https://discord.gg/h2z5MJGR">Mando Server</a>. </p>
<p>Buir'ika is sort of a compound of "Buir" meaning father/mother/parent, and the affectionate 'ika', endings, so basically "Daddy" in Mando'a.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>